


Until Next Time

by hatakelynx



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: (They aren't aware of it yet but we all are), But also actually fighting, F/M, Headcanon, Missing Scene, One Shot, Play Fighting, Short One Shot, Tension, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakelynx/pseuds/hatakelynx
Summary: They’re training. Just training. That’s all there is to it. Right?(Consider this a cut scene from season 1!)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Until Next Time

“You should try from another angle, your hold would be stronger.” 

Akane startled upon hearing that low, deep and familiar voice. She couldn’t help but silently curse herself — the faint scent of cigarette smoke had preceded the sound of his voice. She double-tapped on the training robot to make it stop and wiped the sweat off her forehead before turning to her main Enforcer.

“Kogami-san,” she greeted him, eyes meeting his grey-blue gaze. Even off duty, he looked as intense as ever. But she was getting used to it now, and barely twitched upon facing him.

“Your reflexes and speed are already getting better. But be careful not to pick up any bad habits — it’s a risk we take when fighting training robots instead of real human beings.”

“Bad habits?” she repeated, frowning. 

“Yeah. Even a combat IA ends up resorting to the same tricks at some point, which means that it becomes easier for you to spot their weaknesses.”

Akane took a sip of water, holding Kogami’s stare. “You mean that as developed as this IA is, human beings are still more unpredictable in a fight?” It was true that she had been training with the same program for a few weeks now. 

Kogami nodded, tugging his tie loose from his neck as he approached her. 

“Then what do you suggest?” 

“How about fighting a flesh and bone opponent, for once?” Kogami’s tone was light, subtly teasing, and Akane couldn’t miss the way the corner of his lips turned up. His fists were already raised, ready to fight. “Come on, Inspector. Show me what you got.” 

Now, that most certainly wasn’t a great idea. Akane had already witnessed Kogami’s fighting skills several times now, and sure thing, a single training session with him would easily be worth a whole week against an IA… but there were many factors to take into account here. Kogami was a head taller than her, and way,  _ way  _ stronger. And what was with that sudden offer anyway? Was he trying to get revenge for the way she acted on her very first day?

_ No.  _ That wasn’t like him. And they had talked it out already. 

At that precise moment, Akane was sure of two things. First, Kogami-san wouldn’t take this seriously enough to send her to the infirmary. Second… he would still take it seriously enough to  _ actually  _ fight her and not only dodge and wait. 

She sighed. This was not going to be pretty…but why not? It would still be a better experience than fighting a robot. 

After taking a deep breath in, Akane went straight for Kogami’s stomach... and repressed a grunt when her fist met steel hard abs. Her opponent let out a little laugh, leaving her perplexed. Did he let her hit this spot on purpose? Possibly. He was cocky like that sometimes.

Using these short seconds of delay, Kogami aimed right at Akane’s jaw, causing her to lose her balance and stumble a few steps back. A feeling of fear suddenly invaded her, but adrenaline took over the pain and after retreating a little, she was back on her guard. 

“Considering your weight and height, the best option is for you to use your enemy’s strength against them,” Kogami suggested while approaching her again. 

“Are you saying that I’m not strong enough to take you down, Kogami-san?” Akane asked, trying to sound as bold as possible. Getting him to talk was probably one of the best ways to distract him - even though she doubted it would work. She moved sideways to get closer to the center of the mats. 

“It’s not about being strong, it’s about seizing the opportunity.” Upon uttering those words, Kogami cut off her trajectory, but she quickly jumped back, barely avoiding another blow. “Also, Inspector,” Kogami continued, “if I learned one thing during these few weeks by your side, it’s not to underestimate you.” 

Thrown off by this, Akane let her guard down - and it was all it took for Kogami to lunge. But just as he said, Akane’s height and weight did her service: she let him get to her, ignoring the cracking sound her hip made when the blow hit. She grabbed the arm he used to punch her and, just like he advised, took advantage of his own strength and speed against him. 

Unable to back off now, Kogami slightly tensed in front of Akane— she could feel it in the muscles of his forearm. Had she not been touching him, she probably wouldn’t have noticed. His arm firmly held in both of her hands, she let herself fall with him before using his speed as a leverage to draw him under her. Within a second, Kogami’s back hit the mats with a thud and Akane’s knee blocked his arm, her upper body completely leaning onto his torso to prevent him from trying to get back up. 

Panting, half-laying on his chest, Akane couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself. “Less talking, more fighting, Kogami-san,” she said, out of breath. Boldness and adrenaline were to blame for her bantering remark, - which she would have probably never uttered in a normal situation. But deep down, she was aware that her fondness for Kogami was probably showing. 

After a very short moment of genuine surprise, Kogami smirked before slowly raising his free hand towards Akane. Staring at his long fingers, she froze. 

And the automatic doors to the training room opened in a slide. 

“What are you two doing? Are your comms off?! The area stress is skyrocketing next to the swimming pool area, we need to go, and now!”

“Copy that, Ginoza-san!” Akane replied, almost automatically, before realizing she was still pressing against Kogami’s body with all her weight. Kogami himself was looking at the doors, hand still halfway up. 

Ginoza had already left when Kogami’s voice finally cut the silence. “Duty calls, Inspector.”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” Akane replied, standing up in a hurry. How had this situation become suddenly so embarrassing? “Well…”

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and cursed herself silently for it. Kogami had sat up just a bit, leaning back on his elbows.

“Just so you know, I’ll be demanding a rematch, Inspector.” 

Akane tried very hard to ignore the way his abs were showing through his shirt in that position - she had stared at them enough already, she couldn’t afford to give them any more of her attention. 

She realized her heart was racing, unsure as to why. She settled for a firm nod before answering in the steadiest tone she could manage: “Until next time, then.”

She had already turned her heels and was about to exit the room, when Kogami’s voice reached her. 

“Until next time.”

An unidentified shiver went down her spine before she walked out of the training room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first time writing for the Psycho-Pass fandom, so I hope it wasn't disappointing!
> 
> All comments and advices are of course welcomed <3


End file.
